The Sohma's VS The Parallel's
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: What the hell? The Sohma's all have evil, evil twins? What's going on here? As the Sohma's meet thier twins, they discover a secret about them. A secret that's going the make their lives a hell of a lot harder, if they survive it all! [COMPLETE!]
1. Kyou Souma

**A/N:**

**HAHA! What a cool idea, huh?**

**I will make this multiple chapters if people enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FB.**

**Warnings: OOC, insanity, language.**

Kyo Sohma woke up early one morning; dark grey clouds hid the sun; it was going to rain. He sighed, ginger hair ruffled. He sat up bed and could have sworn he heard something behind him. He didn't turn around though; his mind was just playing a trick on him.

On the opposite side of his bedroom (from his bed) he peered in the mirror. Crimson eyes met each other as he stared at himself. There was a movement above him. Staring upwards he came face to face with-

"Hello, Kyo!"

-What the hell was that? Kyo stared, amazed at what he saw. A guy, who looked exactly like him, sitting on his bed head. How long had he been there? Who was he? Kyo's mind raced with questions as crimson met crimson in the mirror.

"Who the hell are you!" Questioned Kyo, angrily. He approached everyone angrily, so it wasn't like he had anything against this weird boy who looked like him. He jumped off the bed head and sat on the edge of the bed instead, by Kyo's feet.

"Me? I'm Kyou Souma. Who the hell are you?"

"Kyo Sohma!" Kyo Sohma answered, with a stupid expression on his face. He reached up with his right hand and scratched the back of his neck, revealing his black and white beads. Kyou Souma gasped.

"Look! I have red and white ones!" He extended his left arm and showed Kyo. Kyou and Kyo stared at each other for a moment.

"You must be my evil twin brother, or something" Kyo concluded, before crawling out of bed and putting some clothes on. Man, his evil twin brother even wore the same CLOTHES as him. Sounded like him too.

"This is so stupid," Kyou stated once Kyo had finished dressing.

"Tell me about it,"

"Hey, I think it's gonna rain. Crap!" Kyou said, obviously directing the urgency of the matter to his own evil, twin brother.

"Lets go downstairs. Tohru will make us something to eat"

"You mean Tooru?" (If you review with joy towards Tooru, she'll come next!)

"No… Tohru"

"Whatever"

Kyo slapped Kyou over the back of the head. Kyou hissed and ran down the stairs towards the table, where everyone was currently eating. Kyou stared at Yuki. Yuki stared back.

"Stupid cat, stop staring" He hadn't realized this wasn't the Kyo he loved to hate.

"Shutup, damn rat" Came two voices. Tohru, Shigure and Yuki stared. Since when was Kyo two faced? It was then the Kyo they all knew descended down the stairs and slapped Kyou over the back of the head again.

"Dammit, would you stop that?"

"No!"

"YES!"

"MAKE ME, DAMN YOU!"

"I WILL!"

There was a pause, then silence. Awkward silence. Kyo and Kyou stared at each other. There wasn't much to say, until Kyou had an idea.

"Lets cause havoc," He stated as innocently as Kyou's rough and tumble voice could sound. Kyo grinned, his cat fangs showing.

"I like the sound of that,"

"Lets kill Yuuki!" (If you review with joy towards Yuuki, he'll be next!)

"You mean Yuki?"

"Dammit, no! Yuuki!"

"…Right, whatever"

"It's begun…" Shigure said randomly, "Our evil twins have escaped the manga version of our series. Whatever shall we do? ENGLISH VS JAPANESE! Oh, the horror! We'll all get massacred!"

Kyou and Kyo punched Shigure in the head.

"Shutup, mutt" Came both of the voices.

"Well, I'm off" Said Kyou, grabbing Kyo's wallet and beginning to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Kyo asked.

"To cause havoc in your place, then let you get into trouble. And spend all your money"

"…"

"At least I was honest!"

Kyo shook his head and waved his hand.

"Be off. Make me proud, dammit!"

"I will, I will!"

There was a bit of silence, before Kyou Souma went to cause havoc of Kyo Sohma's place. Kyo just hoped Kyou wouldn't cause too much trouble; or invite these so called 'Tooru and Yuuki' around to cause havoc too.

"Kyo! What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything, damn dog!" Yelled Kyo at Shigure, who was currently hiding away behind Yuki. "He just appeared, okay?"

"What did he mean by 'Yuuki and Tooru' though?" Asked Tohru, who was afraid maybe she had an evil twin sister or something.

Shigure sighed, "Yes. Most of us have evil twins…" He paused, "But not me! My name can only be spelt one way!"

The inhabitants of Shigure's home gasped. Whatever were they to do?

**A/N:**

Oh no! Not Kyou Souma! What ever shall we do? I dunno. Kyo's gonna figure that one out. It's his evil twin brother after all, right?

**Do you have another spelling of Shigure's name? I wanna prove him wrong.**


	2. Yuuki Souma

**A/N:**

**Okay! The votes have been tallied! Who's next…? You probably know from reading the summary, so I wont tell you again.**

**Thanks to TearShield Alchemist for the name "Shigurei". **

Yuki Sohma raised out of his bed and crawled to his dresser. Now, everyone knows that Yuki has a bad habit of not being able to wake up in the morning. So, when Yuki saw his evil twin, he figured he was dreaming.

"What the…?"

"Oh, hi. You must be Yuki Sohma"

"Uh-huh"

"I'm Yuuki Souma"

Yuki paused for a moment. Was he really dreaming? It was then he remembered that weird boy, what was his name? Kyou. Yuki gasped and turned around; Yuuki was nowhere to be seen.

"W-Where are you!" Yuki said, trying to sound brave. He closed his bedroom door. Yuuki was standing behind it.

Yuuki Souma was probably quite a vicious person, considering that his usually silvery-grey hair was tinted with black and his normally violet eyes were darker. Yuuki had an evil grin, with two little fangs. Yuuki laughed evilly before grasping his evil brother's hands and tugging him down the stairs.

"Dammit, shutup!"

"Why don't you!"

Kyou and Kyo hadn't managed to become any better friends in the two days they had spent with each other. What they were currently fighting about was unknown, but was most likely the front headline on the news paper; "Insane Orange Haired Boy Causes Havoc". Mind you, Kyou was quite proud of himself.

"Hey, look who's slipped through the warp? I beat you, damn rat! Haha! I win!" Kyou yelled, the millisecond he saw Yuuki at the bottom of the stairs. Yuuki sighed.

"Shut up, stupid cat"

"WHY DON'T YOU!"

"Because I'm not a mangey cat like you!"

They was a split second of silence before Kyou threw a plate of fish at Yuuki. It hit him on the leg. Yuuki scoffed.

"Come on, stupid cat! I bet even Shigurei could throw better than you!" (Vote with joy towards Shigurei and he'll be next!)

"Shutup, dammit! I bet you couldn't throw any better than Tooru!" (Vote with joy towards Tooru and she'll come next!)

"Leave Mrs. Honder out of this!" Yuuki yelled, slapping Kyou across the face. There was silence. Tohru broke it.

"Who's this?" She asked, directing the question to Yuuki himself.

"Yuuki Souma. Nice to meet you"

Yuuki Souma and Yuki Sohma sighed dramatically in intuition. They didn't know what they were supposed to do now. Yuuki had a plan though, as he just read the headline of the newspaper.

"Hey! I wanna do havoc creating too!"

"No Yuuki, that's wrong…"

"BUT I DON'T CARE, DAMMIT!" (pause for shocked silence) "Yeah!"

It was unusual for the inhabitants of Shigure's house to hear someone with Yuki's voice yelled and cursing. Of course, it wasn't to Kyou. In the parallel universe, that's how Yuuki was.

"Do you wanna-"

"Yes. Lets go" Kyou answered, before Yuuki could finish. He smiled wickedly.

"Good"

"Wait!" Yelled Tooru as the two headed for the door, "Where're you going?"

"To the warp in the universe" Yuuki stated.

"Gonna pull out the rest of the Sohma's- probably Tooru too" Kyou commented, "Not only that. We need to get some of our stuff. I mean, if were gonna become permanent residents here, we need all of our belongings, right?"

"Damn straight," Yuuki finished off the little speech, before they opened the door and walked off somewhere. The warp in the universe was in the middle of the forest near Shigure's house; Tohru and Yuki would have probably stumbled upon it before and not known what it was. It first came when Tohru's tent collapsed. Nothing really happened with it… until Kyou, Yuuki and Tooru discovered it.

"Soo…" Kyo said slowly, "What are we gonna do with those… those..."

"Meanies!" Tohru finished for them, "They can't just live here! It's wrong of them to think that just because they look exactly like us they can move in"

"There is a worse danger," Shigure said eerily, "There is something else, we are to be worried about…"

**A/N:**

**HA! It's a cliffy. **

**I need your HELP! That's right. **

**I need to know some of the other spelling for the Sohma's (Souma's). These are the ones I have so far-**

**Kyou, Yuuki, Tooru, Shigurei, Harry, Kisaa and as for Akito it's going to be male and female**.

**I especially need Haru's and Kagura's because I am planning to do them some time soon.**

**I will credit you if you help me! Just make something up if they isn't another spelling.**


	3. Shigurei Souma

**A/N:**

**Reviews have been tallied, dammit! The winner was… Shigurei!**

**You better be happy.**

"There is something else, we are to be worried about…" Shigure paused for a dramatic affect. "These people, the twins, they will murder us and take our places in our lives!" Shigure wailed dramatically. Tohru gasped, just as she heard a rattling noise from upstairs. It was quite loud. Everyone turned their heads.

"What was that?" Asked Kyo, although everyone already knew what it was. I mean, the first voice that came from upstairs was a dead give away.

"Aww, where's the porn! What am I to do! Oh, woe is me! Aaya would be ashamed, if I didn't find porn. Where would I get my sex moves? _He_ has to have some, somewhere!"

Shigure Sohma let out a nervous laugh before saying, "The porn's in the top draw, brother! Come down stairs! And bring some porn with you!" Shigure was on his feet now.

There was a pounding sound, then an 'oof!' before a black and grey haired man wandered down the stairs, a pile of porn magazines in his hands. His grayish eyes met Shigure's and he bowed and smiled, baring wickedly despicable fangs.

"Shigurei Souma" He said in a sing song voice, "Nice to meet you finally, Shigure"

"Yes, yes! I have been waiting! Kyo and Yuki got theirs before me!"

Shigurei Souma waved his hand in front of his face and laughed manically. He took on a strange odor too, which was only discovered when he lifted his arm.

"Ha! Everyone will be here, soon. Akito's scared. He doesn't want to meet his she-male sister. He's been talking about it since Tooru Honder found the warp" He nodded before continuing, "I have nothing to do here really; I asked Yuuki and Kyou to get my things and I think Tooru is going to help them so…"

He stopped when he noticed everyone giving him a weird look.

"You mean… you don't know? The Souma's are going to take you guys over. You've been in control for too long. You're going back to my world. Yeah! Aaya would be proud. Shigure, want to read some porn with me?"

"S-Sure…" Replied Shigure, sort of shocked that his twin brother wasn't much different than him. Although, there's a lot more than meets the eye.

"I just hope Mii doesn't chase me here. I'd be doomed if she did! Doomed I say!" Shigurei wailed dramatically, falling upon his knees.

"Stupid mutt," Scoffed Kyo, staring down at Shigurei, "You can't just ORDER us to leave our side of the parallel universe. We have something you can't touch, anyway!"

"Yeah? What's that, stupid cat?"

Kyo cringed. Did everyone have to call him stupid? No matter what universe he was in, it seemed all disliked him. Except, well, a few.

"Akito. The female. The GOD of all the zodiac. Your stupid male Akito has nothing up against ours"

"Oh, really? That's why we're organizing a death match. Hehe! I love death matches! I also like blood and guts and gore… and death! Creating death is fun. Yay!"

Shigurei, Shigure realized, was a bit different to him. Homicidal, it seemed.

"I have a nickname for you," Shigure said, "Shigurei the Homicidal Maniac"

"YAY!"

Shigurei laughed in a hysterical manor, before picking up a few of the porno mags he dropped from before, and began to read. Shigure also picked up one and began his daily ritual of goggling at naked woman.

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru sat dumbfounded before the two twin brothers. What was there to say? Just then, two people burst in the door.

"We got her!" Kyou yelled, very, VERY loudly.

"Hell yeah! We did it!" Yuuki yelled, twice as loud because Yuuki always has to be better than Kyou at everything otherwise the universe would stop completely and every single person in the universe (both) would shrivel up and die because of the shock horrorness of the whole incident.

"Who did you happen to get, may I ask?" Yuki asked his evil twin brother. Yuuki bared his fangs and pointed out the door.

"Who the hell do you think?" He said, as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru's eyes gazed up at the figure before them. The figure of-

**A/N:**

**There. I ended a cliffy and bought on another one. **

**I think it's pretty obvious who it is though.**


	4. Mrs Tooru Honder and Kaguhrah Souma

**A/N:**

**THANKYOU EVERYONE! **

**You've all been good little reviewers and helping with my story.**

**I know A LOT of you helped, so please don't be disappointed if your name doesn't get picked, okay? It might do in the future. I just pick ones that look appealing, so make them as crazy as you want.**

**Kaguhrah comes from… The Cherry Blossom Artist! Yay, thanks.**

"Ah, cut ya crap, you two. I mean, they'd know who I was if they weren't stupid" Remarked the girl behind them in a loud, loud voice. Although, she did look a lot like-

"Meet Mrs. Tooru Honder!" Yuuki said, slapping the girls back roughly and laughing. She laughed in return; a husky, masculine laugh. Her eyes where are green as moss and her hair as light as the floor of the house. Tohru admired her sister's evil, yet peculiar beauty, and Tooru looked down at Tohru and knew the last thing in the world she wanted to do was talk to this crazy bitch.

"Hello!" Tohru Honda exclaimed, standing up and reaching out for her sister, "I'm Miss Tohru Honda, your not so evil twin sister from the other side of the parallel uni-"

"Shutup"

Tohru paused. Had she just been interrupted from her speech? How rude! But she kept quiet about it. This girl looked dangerous!

"I don't give a crap who the hell you are, or where in the universe you come from. Think I was born yesterday? I already know who you are, dimwit. Heero was right; you're as bad as a dumb blonde. Although, he'd just say that to cover your ass. You're worse than a dumb blonde! Ahh listen to me. Getting all worked up over you, you mangey slut. Livin' in a house full of cute guys. I'm surprised you haven't been pimped yet! Golly gosh, you're in for it when-"

Kyou slapped Tooru over the back of the head at this point. She scowled. He grinned. She scowled more. A scowl looked quite good on her face. Maybe Tohru should try it more often, or something.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do any harm! I was just trying to get to know you, sister! I've never seen you before and I thought that if I tried to be nice that you might come to like me because I like you and all, you're my sister, right? Your one of my only living family members left, you see, so I hoped we could become… friends…" She paused. Was Tooru _picking her nose and forcing Yuuki to eat it?_

"Uhhh… Tooru…"

She looked up from her goings on. She always made Yuuki eat her snot. She found it utterly hilarious. She let out a fiendish cackle.

"I'm not really your sister, Honda-girl, I just look a bit like you and have the same name as you spelt differently. Parallel universe brothers or sisters aren't real realitives" She paused, "Ahh crap! Now I sound like a softy explaining that to her. Take it from the records! The records, dammit! The records!"

"For the love of Akito, shut the fuck up!"

There was a shocked silence. Tohru stared and her friend Kyo. What the hell was he getting himself into, this time? Surely, these twins were stronger than all of them put together. Hmm…

"You guys suck. You can't just come and live here! I can see your baggage outside, so there. Anyway, you guys probably live in some kind of gutter; Sohma Estate isn't any better than a damn gutter, I can tell ya. Umm… what else? Tooru, you don't happen to do house work, do you?"

"Never done it in my life"

Kyo turned to Shigure and Yuki, who were starting to get the idea. They joined in as Tohru sat dumbfounded. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Well, to live here TOORU, you have to cook, clean and keep the house tidy; that's this side of the parallel universe's rules" Yuki continued, "And Yuuki, Kyou; you too have to help as well. We don't get off scott free!"

At this point, Shigure and Shigurei bounded down the stairs and greeted Tooru. Yuki informed Shigure of the plan whist Kyo kept babbling about random things to make them not want to stay.

"And if you do live here, you have to follow us everywhere and be our slaves" Kyo concluded, wiping his hand across his forehead. Debating sure was hard work. But then, there was a sound. A deafening sound. A rumbling sound. A sound that could only be…

"Oh SHIT!" Kyo and Kyou yelled before scampering to find a place to hide. They weren't very successful though; that girl had powers!

"What is it, Kyo?" Tohru asked the boy, who was currently hiding under the table with his brother and in the process of looking up Tohru's extra short skirt.

"I'm hiding… my Oh-Shit-Kagura's-Coming-Go-Hide-Or-Death sense is tingling"

"Her name isn't Kagura," Kyou stated, "It's Kaguhrah. Kaguhrah Souma"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THE HELL HER NAME IS!" Kyo yelled, just as Kaguhrah reached the door, "SHE'S HERE, DAMMIT!"

"K-Kyou?" She asked softly, her blackish eyes glazing over with anger, "I heard you Kyou. Don't hide from me, baby"

"Should we go out?" Kyo asked his twin; he recalled all the twins being stronger than their counterparts. He didn't want MORE broken bones.

"NEVER!" Wailed Kyou in a very army sounding voice. "We shall not give- Oh… hello…"

Kyou gulped as Kaguhrah grabbed his shirt and yanked him out, holding him about an inch away from her face. Her eyes met his in an evil duel of… blinking.

"What exactly do YOU want, Kaguhrah?" Kyou questioned in a menacing voice, when it was quite obvious what the answer was.

"I just wanted to see… YOU!" She yelled, punching him square in the jaw and sending him backwards over the table and onto Tohru's lap. She smiled awkwardly before wiggling over and getting off.

"Kyou, you cad! You have me and your sitting on other girls laps!"

"You threw me there, dammit!"

The attacking continued as bone crunching noises echoed around the house. Kyo figured this would be a perfect time to sneak out and ring the real Boar as a way to calm down the other one. Even though he wasn't too sure about having two Kagura's in the house, he hoped it would work. He wandered to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kagura…"

"KYO! HELLO MY SWEET, SWEET DARLING!"

"Yeah yeah, can you come over? I want you to…"

"Have a date with you! Okay!"

"Hey I never-" She hung up "Dammit…"

Kyo wandered back into the room, where everyone was watching, jaws on the floor, at Kaguhrah beating her lover down to a bloody pulp. Kyou stared over and Kyo and mouthed 'help me'. Kyo mouthed back, 'I already have'. A questionable look passed over Kyou's face before it was slapped again and again by Kaguhrah.

Suddenly, there was another rumble. Another deafening sound. Kaguhrah looked up; that was trademarked to her and her only! She growled as the person came through the door.

"Hello, my love! It is I, Kagura Sohma! The one and only!"

"Psh, one and only my ass. You must be my lame sister. I'm Kaguhrah Souma. I guess it's nice to meet you" She said, dropping Kyou onto the ground and dismounting his bloodied body. Kagura gasped.

"You killed my-"

"No, no. That's Kyou, Kyo's brother. No need to worry. Yours is over there" Kaguhrah sighed, pointing to Kyo, who was trying to become one with the wall.

"Time for our date… LOVER BOY!" Kagura said viciously, grabbing his arm and yanking him out the door.

"Dammit woman, I'm trying to save humanity! Let go!"

"But your too cute! I WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" She growled, punching him in the stomach and dragging him down the path.

Kyo looked up and mouthed to his brother, 'Where's help when you need it?'.

He replied, speaking.

"Sorry. I'm the evil one here. I don't help people when they need me"

Kyo rolled his eyes. He just hoped when he got back no one was dead yet.

**A/N:**

**Well I never! Don't worry; there will be more from Tooru and Kaguhrah next time. Do not fret, damn you! Please.**

**So! Who do you guys want to be next?**

**Lets say… you choose who you want and give me a name respelling. I'll add up the votes for who should go next and yeah, it'll be done. Yay!**


	5. Momegee Souma

**A/N:**

**Okay, the votes were tied with Momiji and Akito!**

**Which means Momiji is going next. I want to do Akito later on.**

"**Momegee" come from… LISHA LANE! Thanks.**

While Tohru tried to associate with her parallel sister, Kaguhrah made everyone some tea. Which was unusual, because she's supposed to be evil. Nobody drank it incase she used the rat killer Kyo had been hiding under the sink (for when times got tough and Yuki needed to be murdered viciously).

Kyou was still laying crumpled on the floor thanks to Kaguhrah and her bone crunching love. He groaned randomly and he attempted to heave himself up, only the discover his shoulder was dislocated.

Shigurei was too busy reading porn to notice that his twin brother was being chased by Yuuki; Shigure had to learn not to make nasty comments to people he didn't know.

So, all in all, the house was going just as normal as it usually would, except for a few extra housemates. Although, when you have a hole in the parallel universe and everyone knows it's there, it's not long before everyone's jumping through, right? Well, you can only presume; there's no such thing as a split universe in the real world, folks.

Tohru had just finished patching up Kyou's arm (she couldn't stand to see him hurt) when she heard a familiar voice outside. Tohru stood up and grinned moronically before flinging the door and yelling,

"Momiji!"

"Ahem," Kyou coughed, getting Tohru's attention, "His name is Momegee, not Momiji. How many times do we have to tell you not to presume it's the twin you know? Maybe you should ask first or something, ya stupid girl"

Tohru nodded her head and turned back to the evil twin of Momiji. His hair was a dirty blonde colour and he was wearing a hat with two little devil horns on top. His eyes were a deep blue and his lips plump and pink. His clothing style hadn't changed much; still a bit girly. He was wearing a maroon frock-type shirt (like the one on the hot spring trip) with a pair of black pants underneath. He grinned devilishly.

"Hey baby, like what you see?" He questioned Tohru, spinning in a small circle. Tohru shook her head when she realized she had been gawking at him for about 2 minutes. He walked to her a took her hand in his, kissing it lightly and running his fangs over her skin.

"I'm Momegee Souma, cousin of Kyou and Yuuki," He said, grinning. When Tohru noticed blood on his fangs, she realized that he had cute her hand open.

"Ye-ow!" She said, slapping him away and clutching her hand. In truth, it didn't hurt much, but she felt like being a drama queen.

Momegee turned to Kyou, "You're planning on living here?" He questioned, noticing the suitcases outside and the few little items in. Kyou nodded and twirled a lock of his hair between his fingers.

"Where's Kyo?"

"On a date with… Kagura, I think"

"Ooh, swish"

There was a pause. It wasn't like either of them CARED about where Kyo and Kagura had gotten off to, it didn't concern them anyhow. They were just… curious. For the record.

It was at that moment Tooru and Tohru decided to go and get to REAL Momiji. Okay, Tohru practically begged Tooru to come, so she did. She hated people begging at her like that.

Shigure and Shigurei had gone to get some lunch. Muhaha! Fear the salmon fish cakes!

As for the rest, well, no one exactly knew where they were.

"So," Momegee said to Yuuki and Kyou, who happened to be the only evil twins left in the house, "Should we… say… cut off Yuki's hair?"

Poor Yuki. He was the only Sohma twin in the house. He had attempted to hide in the corner but was unsuccessful. He gulped as Kyou advanced onto him and held one arm in place; Momegee got the other. Yuuki cackles randomly and went to find the scissors. How he loved sharp things.

"H-Hey… you don't really want to do this…" Yuki stuttered out as the scissors came closer and closer to his face. Yuuki rolled his eyes.

"Look, the goodie goodie act wont work with me. I'm evil. Very evil. More evil than evil-"

"Shutup and get it over with!" Momegee said angrily, "No one cares for your rants!"

Yuuki glared at Momegee and began to cute Yuki's hair… lock by lock.

"C'mon Momiji, don't be scared! It's only me and my evil twin!"

Tohru had tried convincing Momiji to come out for about half an hour now and no progress had been made. Tohru had tried everything; candy, candy, candy and… candy? Well, maybe she COULD be a bit more original, but who cares?

"Move," Came the solemn voice of Tooru from behind her. Tohru whipped around and stepped aside and Tooru advanced at the door of Momiji's house.

"You either come out here, bunny boy, or I MAKE you. I've been standing here for ages and I'm pissed off. So, would you prefer to die, or live?"

There was a squeak from behind the door, but before too long, Momiji was out. She stared up at the two Tohru twins.

"What do you want me to do…?" Asked Momiji timidly, his blonde hair bouncing on his head.

"We want you to meet someone very special," Tohru said happily, before grabbing his hand and tugging him along to Shigure's house.

"What the hell… these people are so niiice…" Tooru groaned. How much longer until "Operation: Death Trap" was put to plan?

**("Operation: Death Trap" is going to be the sequel. You have to meet them all first)**

As Tooru, Tohru and Momiji rounded the path to Shigure's house, a deafening cry could be heard. The floated in the air like… a banana in a rowing boat. Which happened to be in the sky. Tohru cried out and ran to the house, closely followed by Momiji. Tooru, who happened to be laughing her guts up also followed; the only reason she came with Tohru is so that Yuki could get his hair dismembered.

"Kyou, Momegee and Yuuki! Stop that at once!" Tohru said anxiously, her voice raised quite high. She didn't usually yell, but this was important! What if Yuki died?

"Calm down," Momegee said, "We're only cutting his hair off to make him look like a real boy. I mean really, I thought he was a girl!"

"Yeah, I'm only doing my sweet, caring brother a favour!" Yuuki concluded as the group cracked up into laughter. Since when did they do FAVOURS?

"Momiji?" Momiji asked his brother. He had been told about this evil twin of his, so he figured they'd have the same name. He shyed behind Tohru as Momegee turned around and death glared at him. Those dark eyes…

"That's MOMEGEE to you, squirt," He said nastily, trudging his way over to Momiji. He gulped as Momegee measured himself against his twin.

"Well. I'm taller than you"

"Uhhmmm…"

"Forget it. I didn't want to meet you anyway. But I suppose I did have to, if our plan is to go to action. Say, want to do something fun?"

Momiji didn't know what to think, so he nodded slowly. Momegee grinned; this was going to be fun.

**A/N:**

**Ha. Another fairly short chapter (sorry). **

**Now, I kind of have a rough idea of who's going to come around next.**

**But your free to make suggestions.**

**Remember though; Akito is coming last!**


	6. Hatusharau 'Harau' Souma

**A/N:**

**Gasp! **

**Haru's evil twin will be "Black Haru" most of the time and only have some weird times when he becomes "White Haru".**

"**Hatusharau" Comes from a misspelling from our dear friends at FUNimation. **

**God bless the poor bastards.**

Hatsuharu "Haru" Sohma woke to a start later that morning. He didn't know anything about the evil twin attack from the parallel universe. He didn't know his generation of Sohma's were probably going to get killed by the Souma's.

He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his two toned hair. He stopped in horror as another hand touched his. He looked up and noticed a strange looking man standing on the edge of his bed.

"Hello?" Haru asked, watching the boy, his greenish-grey eyes meeting with his own grey ones. The boy smiled.

"I'm your evil twin," He said, baring his little fangs, "But I'm not Black Harau. I'm just… Harau"

"Harau?" Haru questioned, as the boy sat down beside him on the bed.

"Yep, that's me! Hatusharau "Harau" Souma!"

Haru thought for a moment. What the hell was going on. He stared at Harau. His hair seemed to be two toned as well; black on the top and white on the bottom. He happened to have an outrageous fashion style; knee high boots with chains and leather.

"Can I… have those boots?" Haru asked, eyeing them. He'd never seen such a pair of boots and compared to his, these were way better.

"No," Harau scoffed, "Of course ya can't! These are mine! You wanna fight for them?"

"I think Kyo will do it for me…" Haru said slowly, as he climbed out of bed and began to dress. This was quite strange still, to Haru. Maybe everyone knew something he didn't?

Back at Shigure's house, Momegee was getting ready to do something fun with his twin. Momiji was scampering around the house, trying to find his coin purse which he happened to leave here last time he came for a visit. Momegee was beginning to become pissed off; why couldn't they just steal some damn food?

"Come on, hurry up!" Momegee yelled randomly as Momiji came into the room, coin purse in hand. He nodded.

"Why are you taking me to do something fun, Momegee, when everyone else wouldn't do such a thing with their brothers?"

Momegee turned. "Maybe because my twin is such a softy is rubbed off onto me!" He yelled gruffly, pushing Momegee out the door. Tohru grinned; she knew that in each evil twin there would be some sort of niceness!

Well, she was dead wrong. Momegee was just a stupid softy by nature.

At Kagura's house, Kyo and herself had just found their way home. They had gotten lost when Kyo took off into the forest and Kagura chased him. They didn't know where they were for the whole time, until now, as they trudged into Kagura's house.

"Now Kyo," Kagura said, "You stay right here, while I get us a drink!"

Kyo nodded and forced out a smile before plonking down on the couch. The moment Kagura was out of the room he fled straight for Shigure's house. He ran as fast as humanly possibly as he took off down the path.

Haru and Harau were still at Haru's house, talking over some hot drinks. Of course, Harau wasn't very rational.

"You can't just move in here," Haru sighed, "My Mum would go off"

"Yeah! Well too bad! I have to live here anyway! It's part of the operation!"

"Part of the 'operation'? What the hell?"

Harau paused; he remembered what Akito had told him.

_((Flashback))_

"What ever you do, don't mention the operation, you stupid cow!"

_((Gasp! End Flashback))_

"Uhh…" Harau stuttered out, "Nothing, n-nothing… just me babbling!"

"…"

"JUST FORGET THAT I SAID IT, BASTARD!"

"Ookay…"

It was later decided they would go to Shigure's house and see what was going on there. Harau had gotten word from Kaguhrah that that's where she was going to go once she got through the parallel universes.

The walk to Shigure's seemed endless, because neither of the twins spoke, until the house came into view. Haru sighed and motioned towards it. Harau gasped and ran towards to building, flinging the door open.

"Hazzar! It is I!" He bellowed. "Bet ya missed me!"

"Hardly," Kyou scoffed, glaring at Harau. Actually, apart from the Sohma's and Tohru, everyone seemed to be glaring at him. He wondered why.

"You didn't mention, you know what, did you, Harau?" Yuuki asked poisonously, "Because the cow is the stupidest. And the cow is you"

Harau shook his head just as his twin came through the door.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to-"

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!"

Haru turned around just as Kyo hurled himself in and slammed the door. He gasped for breath as he crawled his way over to the table, where Tooru was sitting.

"What happened to you?" Tooru asked, as if she cared.

"Tohru… I got lost with Kagura… and then… I ran away…" He choked out, before walking to the kitchen for some milk.

"Well," Harau said gingerly, "You are utterly rude! I mean, barging your way in and then taking milk? God Kyou, this isn't even your house!"

"IT IS TOO, YA STUPID COW!"

It seemed Kyo and Harau hadn't realized that Kyo wasn't an evil twin and Harau happened to be. Harau clenched his fist and walked into the kitchen.

"Eep!" Kyo eeped, as Harau came closer and closer. Then everything went black.

**A/N:**

**Poor Kyo. Haha, he's gonna die.**

**So, now you know Harau! That's damn special, I have to say. **

**Oh, right! The next chapter is just Momegee and Momiji talking!**

**It's vital you read it though, for the story to make some kind of sense. **


	7. Secrets and Discoveries

**A/N:**

**Okay-sama. This chapter is important-desu.**

**Oh wait, wrong story. Heh. This chapter is important, damn you!**

**WHY? Because it basically tells you everything, plus more. **

**It also explains why I changed the title and summary.**

Momiji skipped down the road to the ice cream parlor by the waters edge. He was excited he could go somewhere with his brother. People in the street could tell one was evil and one wasn't though, just by the way they looked almost the same but dressed a bit differently.

"So, what do you plan to do with your life?" Momiji asked randomly as he discontinued his skipping and halted beside Momegee.

"I…I…" Momegee furrowed his brow. He hated trick questions. "I wanna get my bottom lip pierced,"

"Does that mean I have to get my top lip done?"

Momegee clenched his hands into fists. Maybe taking him out was a stupid idea! But there was something important he needed to say. Something vital…

"Sit down!" Momegee yelled suddenly, pointing to a secluded area on the point. Momiji opened his mouth to speak, but Momegee spoke for him. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, okay? But I had to. Why? Because I'm just a big softly. I'm the worst of the Parallels,"

"Parallels?"

"That's us," Sighed Momegee, "We are called the Parallels, because our universe isn't the, so called 'real one'. But this year, Akito has called for the Parallels to gather together for a stand. Because he can't stand not being in power of every zodiac,"

"That's terrible…"

"Stop interrupting!"

"Sorry!"

"And so, we are all gathering together, bound together by our curse, to defeat you guys. Kill you off even, if we have to," Momegee continued. "Because it was Akito's order"

Momiji thought for a moment. He wasn't very mature for his age, but he understood what he meant by 'Akito's Order'. Everyone knew what that meant. Even Tohru did.

"So… you're gonna kill me now?" Momiji sniffed. He could feel some tears building up at the back of his eye sockets. He brushed them away.

"No, no… I told you because I don't want to be like them! I'm not evil. Well, in some cases I am, but…" He paused, "Do you understand what I mean, though?"

"Yes,"

"Good then. Oh, one more thing,"

"Anything!" Momiji cried, grabbing one of his brother's hands and squeezing ever so gently.

"You MUST NOT tell ANYONE under ANY circumstances that I TOLD YOU, got that?"

Momiji mentally murdered himself. Secrets just never were his thing! He couldn't keep them or create them. He always had to tell everyone everything. He bit down on his tongue roughly and nodded, knowing the consequences.

"But shouldn't I tell someone, an adult, anyone?"

"Why?"

"So they can help us. Help you to not be a Parallel!"

Momegee though for a second, before grabbing his brother's shoulders. Their faces were inches apart.

"No! Dammit Momiji, tell no one! You mustn't!"

Momiji nodded and Momegee backed away. After a pre-longed silence, Momegee went and stole some ice cream. Momiji squealed when he instructed him to run for dear life or be killed. Of course, that was an exaggeration; Momegee just didn't want to cops to lock them both up.

When they got back to Shigure's house, Momiji's face was pale. How long could he last before he blurted by accident? Tohru was talking to Shigure about something and apart from that, the house seemed deathly empty. Which was… strange.

"Where's everyone?" Asked Momegee as they both plonked down beside Tohru. Shigure laughed.

"Harau went a bit… psycho and beat the living hell out of Kyo, which I suppose was good for him," He paused and chuckled, "Good as in it wasn't Yuki"

"But where did everyone else go?"

"They went to the hospital," Tohru continued for Shigure, "The evil twins basically to tease the patients and cause havoc. I think Kyou went because his brother is currently in hospital. I know that Yuki and Haru went because they were sort of worried. Kagura should be there soon too,"

"But I can't IMAGINE the ruckus those twins are creating right now! Shigurei is probably watching women give birth, that naughty, naughty pervert! And I can just imagine what Harau is doing to poor little girls! Oh it pains my soul!" Shigure whined, pulling a puppy dog face and burying himself in Tohru's shoulder.

Tohru giggled slightly before going to make dinner.

"They shouldn't be back anytime soon, Momegee, so your welcome to go too," Shigure sighed, scratching his head. But Momegee rejected his offer.

"No thanks. I wanna stay with him," He replied, pointing a finger at Momiji, who was currently on the phone to Hatori about something random. Shigure eyed Momegee before going to bed. He was dead tired. But then again, it WAS 5pm at night. And Shigure, being the talented writer he is needs sleep, right?

Tohru served dinner moments later, which was only spread between the three.

"What did you do today?" She asked.

"Oh, we took some ice cream and talked about the Para-"

"The uhh… parasols! Yeah! Yeah…"

Tohru eyed the two. Momegee had swiftly covered Momiji's mouth up with two hands before continuing. Was there something he wasn't supposed to say?

She nodded shyly before going to wash the dishes.

"Good one, moron!"

"I'm sorry…" Momiji began crying. Momegee bit his tongue; what was he supposed to do now?

"Dammit! None of this crap would have happened if YOU, stupid cow, didn't bring your stupid cow brother here in the first place… stupid cow!" Came the thundering voice of Kyo outside. He slammed the door open and stormed into the house, sitting down on the opposite of the table from Momiji and his brother. The first thing to be noticed was the fact Kyo had a set of stitches on his forehead and a bruise on his cheek.

"Yeah? Well it's not my fault he wanted to come here!" Haru yelled back as he came into the house. Harau was behind him, followed by Yuki and Tooru.

"Where is everyone else?" Momiji asked, when he realized most of the evil twins were missing.

"Still at the hospital. They're playing… doctors and nurses with random patients in the operation room. Apparently they gave some guy implants… sucker!" Tooru laughed, slapping Yuki's back and laughing her guts up. Yuki gave her a weird look before going to bed; he'd had enough of today.

"DAMMIT HARU, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"HOW SO?"

"YOU'RE A STUPID CAT!"

Kyo's eye twitched randomly as Haru pounced on him.

"Hey! I already have stitches, moron!"

"WELL YOU'RE ABOUT TO HAVE SOME MORE!"

"You two, stop it, or I'll flash again!"

(insert sound of a record being cut off)

Everyone stared at Tooru, especially Kyo and Haru. They remembered what had happened at the hospital.

_((Gasp! Flashback!))_

Kyo and Haru were fighting again, in the waiting room of the hospital. Kyo only needed a few stitches, so he had to wait quite a while. Tooru and Kyou were instructed to stay with them for a while and make sure nothing happened.

"You guys have to stay here," Shigurei had said, "Then, when you're sure they're ok, you can come cut up some people with us!"

"They're fine!" Kyou yelled, throwing a magazine at Shigurei. He chuckled and walked off.

The fighting between the two cousins at that point had only been language and few pushed. Tooru and Kyou were randomly talking about how they wanted to cut people up.

"FREAKING COW!" Kyo randomly yelled and stood up, punching Haru in the jaw.

"Hey, boys! Calm down a bit!" Tooru yelled, earning stares from every person in the waiting room. She turned around and gave them all the finger before turning back to Kyo and Haru. She stood and faced them.

"Hey, look at this!" She said, before undoing the straps on her shirt and revealing two breasts. Haru and Kyo stopped almost instantly and sat quietly blushing.

"Haha. I win!"

_((Oh no… end flashback))_

Haru and Kyo sat down quietly (again) beside Momegee. The night went by like this until the rest of twins came home. Tohru got set to work with Yuki to set out some fold out beds and blankets for everyone to sleep on. Apart from Kaguhrah (who was staying with Kagura), everyone was at Shigure's house.

"Night everyone!" Tohru said as she looked over the sea of twins on the floor, plus Momiji and Haru. She walked up to her room and also went to sleep.

A few minutes later, it seemed everyone was asleep. But Momegee wasn't. He turned to Momiji, who was beside him and watched him.

"You've done well, Momiji. Very well. Keep this up and there's something in it for ya!"

**A/N:**

**Ooh gasp! How shocking.**


	8. Ayarmee and Hatarii Souma

**A/N:**

**Okay… I've decided from now on you might be meeting the twins two at a time. Or instance Hatori and Ayame are today… maybe Kisa and Hiro tomorrow? Who knows. Not me. Don't give me that look!**

"**Ayarmee" come from Erroltheflyringevilthing! Woo! **

"**Hatarii" comes from The Cucumber Lady! Yay!**

**Starting a bit differently today as well…**

The sun flowed through the window and onto the sleeping figure of a very special person. His eyes were shut tightly, as if in a dream world of horrors and ghouls. A sensuous smell wafted up the stairs. Wait!

"Harii…" Ayarmee mumbled softly reaching for something that he would never find. "They're taking… my dresses…my… HELP!" He screeched, loud enough for Harii to be able to hear downstairs.

"Get up and get some grub. Ayare, we have to go soon!"

Ayare sat up and let his black hair flow across his body. The sun was bright in his eyes as he sat up and hobbled to the dresser. He slipped of his usual dark green robe and ran down the stairs to Harii, who had made him something to eat.

"Unusual for you to cook, Harii!" Moaned Ayare, "I was looking forward to cooking you something. You DID stay with me last night, after all. And what a wonderful night it was. The moon was out and wasbrighter than a…"

Harii stopped listening about there and served up the food he had managed to cook reasonably well. The crispy sausage he was about to eat was good enough for him. But not Ayare, it seemed.

"Hatarii Souma! I will not stand for this! We have a big day today; we have to go meet our twins! How could you feed me this utter crap? I have never been so offended in my life! Why, I wouldn't even feed this to silly little Kyounkitchi! My word Hatarii, you are a terrible cooker! Worse than Yuuki, even! By golly gosh, I have never…"

Harii ignored Ayare for the rest of the rant and went upstairs to brush his teeth; his sausage had left them all blackened.

After Ayare had prettied himself up, Harii grabbed their bags and drove to the hole in the universe. It took a good 5 minutes, mind you, in which Ayare decided to complain some more.

"I have never seen such and ugly tree, Harii. Have you? It doesn't even deserve to live on this side of the Parallel universe! It should be put to death. Oh, look at that stone! That stone is a stoner! Eww, look at it! It has moss! Someone, for the love of Akito, clean the damn thing! Oh my gosh Harii, look at that sock! How could someone leave a sock in the middle of the street! Oh god Harii, pull over, I want to save the dear sock! Noo! Harii, the sock! The soooccckkk!"

Of course, Hatarii hadn't been listening to a word he was saying. Once they got to the hole, Ayare was in hysterical tears. Never in Harii's life had he met such an idiot. Ever. He felt almost ashamed to be related to him.

"Get your bags and jump through, Ayare" He instructed, pointing a denselydecorated finger to the hole. Oh, did I mention Hatarii is a gangsta? Ooh… silly me! He dresses like one, but doesn't usually talk like one. On some occasions he does, though.

Once they both had jumped through the hole, they realized they were in the opposite side of the universe. You could tell, because everything they had was backwards. On their side, Souma Estate was left of the hole. But here, it was right.

"Do you think… what's his name… uhh…"

"Ayame,"

"Yes, yes! Do you think he lives at… uhh…"

"Sohma Estate,"

"Yes, yes! Do you think?"

"No."

"Aww! Why?"

"Do you live there?"

"Yes."

"Exactly"

Harii then spent the next twenty minutes explaining the Ayare that everything is opposite here. Ayare then got bored and they began the walk to Shigure's house, where everyone currently was (except Kaguhrah).

Of course, we couldn't have all this stuff about them without an update on Shigure's house, right? Right. It seemed most of the twins were awake, except Harau, Kyou and Tooru. Momiji and Tohru were making breakfast so that when everyone woke up they had something to eat on the table.

**(I just sneezed and got snot all over my legs. Eww.)**

Kyo and Yuki were also helping with the breakfast preparations, of course not willingly. They hated to be around each other, but they were only helping because of Tohru. Yuuki was out back somewhere, hunting for something to fry. He explained,

"I want to eat a bird,"

And walked out the door. Shigure and his brother were upstairs writing smut. You could tell from the outbursts of hysterical laughter floating down the stairs. By the time all of this had come and gone, Harau was finally awake, scratching his ass like a true gentleman. He went to find his brother, but got lost along the way.

"Help…"

It seemed he was trapped in the toilet and had accidentally locked the door. Haru let his brother out and together they walked silently to breakfast. Momegee had gone out to get everyone some ice cream, even though Kyou and Yuuki yelled at him for doing so.

Tohru struggled with breakfast as she attempted to put 12 plates on the table; each filled to the brim with food. Tohru squealed randomly, which startled Kyou into sitting straight up, knocking Tohru into her back and sending food flying. A random plate hit Harau square in the face, which turned him Black. He chased Tohru around the house until Tooru woke and flashed him into stopping.

Kyou's head now had a bump on it from smacking Tohru so hard. He stood up and went to get some food, only to trip on some rice and go flying straight into Yuki and Kyo, who were coming out of the kitchen.

Shigurei had come downstairs to collect some porn when Haru, who was running away from Tooru after he made a comment about her boobs, ran him down. Momiji screamed as he toppled into Tohru, also with a plate of food. That plate of food hit Kyou square in the face just as he was walking back out.

Momegee walked in the door with some ice cream at this point, only to get hit right in the face with a handful of burning rice, which Tooru and attempted to hurl at Shigurei. He screamed and ran into Yuuki who was empty handed from his trip outside.

And in the midst of all this, Ayare and Harii were about to walk in on the strangest thing they had ever seen in their lives.

**A/N:**

**Thought I might end it there, because I am cruel and like to put people into suspence. But hey, at least you know a bit about Harii and Ayare, right?**

**Woo! **


	9. What's going on here?

**A/N:**

**Viva la Gaspos! That's my new favourite thing to say, so you'll be seeing a lot of the characters saying it at random, okay? Okay.**

**PS! You wont hear much from Ayare and Harii until later…**

"Harii!" Ayare yelled, shielding his eyes, "Have you seen something so ugly in your entire life? Well, apart from that tree, but really! Bad, bad twins! How could you get your attire so filthed? You are utterly despicable. It's a shame that someone so beautiful is related to you slobs! Viva la Gaspos!"

"IT'S A SHAME TO BE RELATED TO YOU, GAY BOY!" Kyou screeched, standing up and stomping to Ayare, only to slip up on some rice and thwack his head on the ground. Harii's eye twitched; why him? Why, dammit!

"I think maybe we should start getting cleaned up…" Mumbled Tohru, "It would be a wonderful heap if you evil twins could also join in. But if you're too evil for it, then that's alright with me. I can do it all by myself, like I have done so many times before…" She trailed as the Souma's and the Sohma's stood to help her.

"This is a one off, ya know!" Yuuki muttered, shoving past Tohru and grabbing the mop she had in her hands. She blushed randomly and nodded.

"Thank you so much!"

They all got to work on making some more breakfast and cleaning the breakfast they had already made. It took quite a while, but if it was just Tohru, it would have taken longer. Of course, all through the mass cleaning operation, Tooru was sound asleep, her head resting on the table.

"Breakfast- Oh… wait! It's lunch! Lunch time!" Tohru called a few hours later. Everyone gathered around for some chicken that Tohru and Momiji had managed to whip up. Everyone sat in silence, before Tohru said,

"Oh my gosh! Ayame, Hatori, I didn't know you were here! I'm so sorry!"

Ayare grasped her wrist roughly and yanked her back. "My name is Ayarmee Souma! And you must be Tohru Honda… nice to meet you, I suppose. Me and Harii aren't here for some sort of formal occasion though,"

"We wish to meet our twins," Hatarii finished, running a hand through his ruffled, brown hair. "Is there any way they could come here though? I couldn't bare another minute of walking around with this moron!" He groaned, pointing a very accusing finger at Ayare.

"I am not to be actuate for such a worthless crime, Hatarii Souma!" He bellowed, waving a hand around. "The only person here that needs to be actuated here is Kyounkitchi!"

Kyou looked up from the piece of chicken he had been munching on. Was everyone just out to get him, or something?

"Shut the freaking hell up, snake!"

"I'm leaving," Kyo stated, grabbing his jacket (and his brother) and walking out the door. He'd had enough and figured it would be best if he left. So he did.

"I'll call them right away!" Momiji said, dragging his own brother to the phone, where he called Ayame and Hatori. Momegee struggled, but didn't bother to break free. He wanted to make sure he said nothing to Ha'ri on the phone.

Tohru and Tooru took away the dishes. Yuki also helped, only because Tooru wasn't, well, helping. She was just following Tohru around the place to get her- Oops! Almost gave away a huge spoiler in the story! Viva la gaspos! Oh, I wish I could tell you but I can't. Sorry!

Anyway, back with the story, Shigure and Shigurei decided to go to bed; they were novelists of the greatest kind and needed to sleep on their idea's. Of course, they were also going upstairs to do a little more than just sleeping… (wink wink, nudge nudge).

Yuuki was outside hunting birds again to fry… who else is there? Oh, right, and Ayare and Harii were chatting about the economy and how to destroy it.

"Ha'ri… you have to come quickly, with Ayame! Your evil twins are here to see you!" Momiji spluttered into the phone. He was currently on a sugar rush and could barely breathe properly, let alone speak.

"Twins?"

"Yes! Come fast!"

And with that, Momiji hung up and bounded off somewhere. Momegee sighed; "Operation: Death Trap" really needed to go to plan soon! He was sick of spending every moment of the day with his annoying brother.

Ayame and Ha'ri came over less than 5 minutes later. Aaya bound in the door and attacked his brother to the ground. His red robe was slipping down over his shoulders as his yellowing eyes met Ayarmee's purplish ones.

"My dearest brother! I wish to get to know you fabulously! We must dance, the dance of love! Oh, but I hope there is no gap between us, like there is with Yuki… tell me of yourself, brother, for I am Ayame Sohma!"

Ayarmee collected himself; was he really going to do that too? He mumbled some profanity before mustering up some fancy sounding words.

"Ayame dearest, it has been for- umm, never since I have seen you! I hope to spend each and every waking hour with you so I can learn everything there is about you! I need to know this because… I want to!" Ayare chocked out between tears of shamefulness. He couldn't believe what he was saying. "For I am, Ayarmee Souma!"

Aaya squealed and bounded of his brother and onto Harii, giving him a kiss. He nodded before walking back to his own brother. Ha'ri, on the other hand, was slightly shy about meeting this 'evil side' to himself. He coughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hatori Sohma," He said, receiving only an eye brow raising from his brother. Their eyes did not meet.

"Yes… I also hope to spend each and every waking hour with you, so I can learn everything there is about your life and personality. I'm Hatarii Souma"

"As presumed"

Ayame and Ha'ri stayed with their twins for the rest of the afternoon. They decided to go to a park (via Shigure ass… No kidding, via Hatori's car) and have a nice picnic and get together chit chat.

Back at Shigure's house though, the twins (apart from Kaguhrah, Ayare and Harii) were gathering for their first meeting. And who might be in charge of it, other than-

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this chapter I accidentally 'on purpose' told you a bit more about "Operation: Death Trap" than I should have. **

**Even though I was quite discreet, I hope you can understand what the twins are currently trying to do. If not, you'll learn more in the next chapter, as well as meeting Akito (the male).**

**OH YEAH! Who do you think is in charge of "Operation: Death Trap"?**


	10. Akito, Kureenou, Isoozoo and a Plot Line

**A/N:**

**Okay, this chapter is also VERY vital to the story line. **

"**Operation: Death Trap", as you know, is the sequel to this series.**

**Akito's evil twin is a MALE people, okay?**

"**Kureenou" came from me. I just made it up at random. **

A luminous figure loomed in front of the Souma's. He stared down at them and glared, his chocolate brown hair flowing into his silverish eyes. He stood up straight.

"Souma's and Tooru. I bring to you, as Kureenou Souma, your obnoxious, crazy, manipulative, family head. Akito Souma!"

There were some cheers as Akito made his way across the floor to stand in front of the small sea of chairs that Tooru had placed out for everyone to sit on. Momegee sat uncomfortably at the back. What if Akito knew what he had done?

"Yes, yes… hello to you filthy scum bags. I presume MOST of you have picked up quite well on your brother or sister's personality, hmm? Momegee, what is your progress?" Akito asked, leering at the small child. Momegee cringed; she must have known!

"W-Well… Momiji's parents left him while he was still young. His mother had her memories erased and he currently lives with Hatori. Not only that but-"

"Tell me something that doesn't apply to you, bunny boy!" Akito screamed, running to Momegee and slapping him roughly across the face before making his way back to the front of the sea of chairs. Momegee nodded.

"He's quite a timid boy; doesn't like to do evil or anything like that. He likes to crack jokes, go on sugar highs and ramble on to Kyo to annoy him, sir!" Momegee stated, bowing his head. Akito nodded.

"So apart from hopeless Momegee, does everyone know about their twins, so that taking their places can be enforced?" Akito asked, still glaring at Momegee. "I want this take over to be done as soon as possible!"

And with that, Akito retreated to the kitchen. Kureenou came back to the front and grinned.

"Now go guys, we don't have much longer before 'Operation: Death Trap' is put into place! Don't make Akito disappointed!"

"That's not hard, Kureenou," Kyou scoffed, "You make him disappointed all the time!"

"Yeah Kureenou, we don't have to listen to you!" Shigurei added, as the rest of the twins filed out to go find their brothers (or sisters).

Kureenou glared before taking off to Sohma House to find his brother. Akito was going to find his sister as soon as he'd taken all his medication. Kureenou had been allowed to go meet his brother before hand though.

Once he got to the gate, he flicked the talker switch. Kureno came into view.

"Hello?"

"Let me in, brother! It's me! Kureenou Souma!"

Kureno Sohma thought for a moment. He remembered Haru talking about something to do with evil twins, but Haru could never be trusted, in his opinion. He stared at Kureenou though the camera and sighed, before unlocking the gate for him.

"Brother! I have to spend every minute of the day with you, so we can make a brotherly bond!"

Kureno grinned; he'd always wanted a brother. "Sure,"

**(Viva la Gaspos! How evil!)**

Akito Souma had eaten some chicken and taken his medication and was now on his was back to the hole in the universe. Why? He didn't really feel like meeting his 'twin' much, but decided to bring some more twins through the hole, so the operation could be put into play. The prophecy had always told of a universe were everything was backwards. It stated that the eviler of the worlds would band together to kill and destroy all the good twins, thus taking over both universes for their own. Akito had only heard about this less than a year ago, but it took a while to find all the Souma's; they were all doing their own things.

"Who next though?" Akito questioned himself, whilst staring at the hole. "How about… Isoozoo?"

Akito climbed through the hole and walked to Isoozoo's house. Well, in reality, it was Kaguhrah's Mother's house, but it's not like that matters. He knocked on the door and Isoozoo opened it.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, her electric blue hair spiked in a traditional fashion, hanging partly across her eyes. Those snow white eyes… "It's not like you to come over here,"

"I need you to join the force, now. Remember I talked about it?"

"Operation: Death Trap?"

"Yes! Now, come on!" Akito said frantically, yanking her towards the hole.

**A/N:**

**Spastic ending, yeah, I know.**

**Who is there that I still have to do?**

**Ritsu, Hiro and Kisa… is that right? **

**I think so.**


	11. Personalities Revealed and Heero Souma

**A/N:**

**WOW EVERYONE! Almost 100 reviews! Thankyou so much! I love you all!**

**In this chapter, you basically get to know Isoozoo Souma… and maybe a bit of Heero (Hiro). Heero came from… I can't remember, but if it was you, feel damn proud.**

Isoozoo struggled as Akito pulled her along the winding pathways to the Sohma Estate. Akito was determined to get his evil plan undergoing as soon as humanly possible. Wait, scratch that. Humanity is for humans.

"Why do I have to meet her?" Isoozoo wined in a very girly manor, shaking her head. Her spiky hair flopped a little bit and she brushed it out of her face. It was well known to every Souma that Isoozoo tried to act tough, but inside, she was a cute little girl. She often let that side of her show by accident, but tried to keep up appearances. "It's not like I wanna talk to the stupid bitch anyway!"

"You will do as you have been told," Akito said, harshly slapping her across the face. Isoozoo shrunk back, remembering her 'incident' when she got shoved down the stairs (instead of the window). Akito, who hadn't met his not so evil sister yet, and didn't yet want to, pushed Isoozoo in the gates of Sohma Estate and ran off behind a bush to wait.

Isoozoo, with her snow white eyes and electric blue hair walked silently and swiftly around Sohma Estate. If she knew her ways right, everything here was opposite, so her house should be right- Isoozoo turned around and found herself on a doorstep. Sighing, she opened the door, uninvited. Wandering around the seemingly empty house, Isoozoo found a family photo on the bench. She picked it up and stared at her sisters unusual beauty for a while.

"Who the hell are you?"

Isoozoo span on her heels and came face to face with the girl from the photo. She looked a bit older than she did there, though, and her hair was much longer.

"Isoozoo Souma… surely you have heard about the take over of parallel twins?" Isoozoo questioned, placing the photograph down and taking a few steps towards the one they assumingly called her 'sister'. It sure would be fun to take this girls life over. One look at her slutty clothes and Isoozoo almost dropped to her knees with joy!

"Get out of my house," Isuzu said roughly, pointing a black fingernail towards the door. Isoozoo shook her head. "I said _get out!_"

"I just wanna get to know you… don't be a tight arse,"

"You think I don't know what you're all trying to do?" Isuzu growled under her breath, "You think we are all that stupid? Well I'm not! I wont fall for it!"

"What are we trying to do?" Questioned Isoozoo, trying to keep her cool. What would she do if she understood the plan?

"Heh," Isuzu scoffed, turning away from her blue-haired sister. "You're all trying to-"

"That'll be the end of you," Came a monotone voice from outside, "Memories erased," Yes, it seemed Harii had come to the rescue! By golly gosh, this story is full of surprises! Anyway, Harii had decided to visit his brother for another round of talking, when he heard two people talking. Two people with the SAME voice. He decided to stay a listen for a moment and barged in to the rescue just in time. Yippee!

"Well done Hatarii!" Isoozoo exclaimed, slapping his back with sheer excitement, which was quite unusual for any evil twin (except Momegee) to do.

"Yes… now I must go. I have personality learning to do!" and with that, he was gone. Isoozoo stared at her sister as she came to, her velvet black eyes shimmering in the sun that was slashing across her face.

"What the hell? What a shit way to say that she woke up and the sun was blinding her!"

Then Isoozoo died. No, just kidding. Anyway, Isuzu stared up at her sister and scoffed. It seemed she remembered her and everything else except the plan that the twin were implying. Harii really knew how to erase those memories, it seemed.

"Did you knock me out and steal my wallet?" Isuzu asked, quite seriously. Isoozoo chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course not. Now lets go get something to eat. I'm freaking starved!"

Akito watched quietly from the bush as they both walked out together and to the east, where the shopping wall was.

(It's kinda important you remember the shopping mall is EAST, for the future story)

He stood up and ran back to the hole, preparing to pull out another Souma; and fast!

VIVA LA GASPOS!

Tooru was starting to feel homicidal towards Akito Souma and the rest. She had endured almost four days with this annoying Honda girl and was mighty pissed off by her. Tooru didn't know how she could ever pull off being such a… kind hearted person. But for the love of Akito, she would try! Tohru giggled hysterically.

"Not only that, but sometimes, he even spits milk when he talks!" She exclaimed, showing Tooru a photo of none other than… her grandfather! Who did you think? Kyo or Haru or something? Haha. You lose. "He often falls down the stairs though, so I have to visit him… wait, is ym grandfather evil in your world?"

"He's dead, from drugs," Tooru deadpanned, whilst scratching her head. Tohru's mouth almost dropped to the floor with utter shock. Tooru scoffed. "I was kidding, you moron. He is dead, but he got killed by some gangsta's on 34th street,"

"Uh… w-well… I s-see…" Tohru managed to stutter out between tears that came from nowhere. Tooru rolled her eyes and slapped her for head.

"Sheesh woman! Control yourself!"

GASPOS LA VIVA!

Yuuki was having almost the same amount of trouble with his little twin. After having some of his hair amputated, Yuki was kind of hesitant around his brother, but tried to stay calm at all times around him. Yuuki was asking him all kinds of strange questions, such as 'Where is your mother and what is her name' and 'Who do you have a crush on'. He answered the questions truthfully. He personally believed they were magical.

"Yuuki, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is with all these questions?" The Rat asked cautiously. His brother turned to him and smirked, a gleam in his eyes.

"Just curious. Hey, curiosity killed that _stupid, annoying bastard of a cat, _right?"

Yuki chuckled at that remark about Kyou. Maybe getting to know his crazy brother wasn't exactly a bad thing. They talked about each other for a while longer (Yuuki lied of course, not wanted Yuki to know anything about him), until Yuki said-

"So, why do you hate Kyou so much?"

Yuuki opened his mouth and shut it again. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"I was always taught that," He replied, actually being truthful for the first time that afternoon. Yuki, also recalling his childhood, realized maybe there was more to Yuuki than met the eye. He nodded understandingly, before Yuuki questioned his past and presents again.

LA VIVA GASPOS! (running out of these, haha)

Shigurei was working getting out what he could from Shigure. He had realized that Shigure didn't always answer truthfully, which wasn't helping him at all when it came to manipulating everyone into thinking he was him. Sighing, he asked-

"So what about your family?"

"You mean apart from the cursed? I wouldn't have a clue!" He sing sang, swaying lightly to a tune only he could hear. Shigurei rolled his eyes and explained he was DEAD serious. Shigure laughed.

"I'm serious, Shigurei. I haven't seen my mother for about 12 years. I'm sure you've seen yours, though?" As a matter of fact, Shigurei also hadn't seen his mother for quite a while, but not that long. He reminisced the good times he spent with his Mum.

"Hmm…" He sighed, "So, tell me about yourself. Everything personality wise,"

"Well, everyone thinks I'm a nice guy, but I'm a bit of a pervert, I have to admit. Tohru is just so, well, attackable. Say, if it wasn't for the curse…" He paused, "Anyway, I like to write novels, tease Mii and annoy the hell out of Kyo…" He paused again, "I also enjoy the occasional screw with Ayame, too"

Shigurei shivered. Him and Ayare never had sex. Ever.

"R-Right…" He shuddered, a tingle going down his spine.

CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY!

Kyo, who was currently sprawled across the grass in a paddock near Shigure's house, was talking to Kyou. His brother was asking his all kinds of questions, as if trying to become exactly like him. Kyo of course didn't realize how right he was and unusually, kept that thought to himself.

"So, how'd ya Mum die?" Kyou asked as if it was the most innocent questions in the world. Kyo sprang up and glared at his brother, who was slouched against a tree beside him. Kyou raised and eyebrow.

"Dammit, shutup! That has nothing to do with you!"

"YES IT DOES!" Kyou retaliated even louder, causing a few birds to fly away into the distance in fear. "I need to know so I can-" He paused. _Take over your life, _he was about to say but stopped in the nick of time. "So I can get to know you better. I'll tell you how my Mum died,"

"Heh," Kyo scoffed, not thinking to much about it, "She committed suicide, because she hated me so much,"

Kyou almost felt sorry for his brother, so decided not to say any more of it. He sighed and flicked a stray piece of hair from his eyes.

"My Mum is still alive," Kyou admitted softly. "I didn't know that your Mum… you know… I was always told she died in a car accident" Kyo nodded, but kept silent.

"Tell me about your friends at school," Kyou said to change the subject. "I wanna know"

Kyo sprawled across the grass again, relaxed that Kyou was asking a more decent question than before. He smirked as he stared up at the sky, the sun piercing his eyes.

"I don't exactly have friends at school. A lot of the girls like me, the guys like me too, but I hate everyone. Everyone just sucks. People don't understand I'd prefer to be alone than to have to listen to their moaning and ranting. Fricken idiots. Well, I guess I like that stupid Yankee and that insane Wave Girl," He paused, "B-But only because Tohru does!"

Kyou nodded. That was the longest thing Kyo had said all afternoon. Maybe he was finally getting somewhere!

PARAGRAPH BRAKER, GASP!

All the twins were working their hardest to find out as much as they could, before Akito announced the next procedure of the plan. Of course, Akito was now getting Heero from the other side of the universe. If everything went to plan for Akito, the twins would all be out by the end of the week. Then, the plan would take two weeks to enforce, depending how long it took to get the not so evil twins personalities down pat. Akito knocked on Heero's door.

"What do you want?" Heero deadpanned, his black and grey hair flopping across his face. His gangsta appearance would shock most people, seeing as he was a little boy, but the Souma's didn't care. The multiple golden chains around Heero's neck rustled as he spoke. Akito chuckled.

"Time for you to join the force!" He proclaimed evilly, cackling away. Heero rolled his eyes.

"Let me get my toothbrush and we'll go," He said, before running off to his GANGSTA BEDROOM.

A/N:

**Don't ya wish you were GANGSTA like Heero?**

**Haha.**


	12. Everybodies got their problems

**A/N:**

**Okay, so, it's been AGES since I updated this! I'm so sorry everyone. You've all been so good to me! I have 101 reviews on this story now, which just makes Kyo wanna rape you all, but he's busy with me at the moment. Muhaha. I can't do maths homework so he's gonna help me. (cries). Yay!**

**What a strange and long A/N. I'm sorry.**

"Congrats, moron! You're an idiot!" Yuuki fumed as Tooru stormed away from a fight they had just had. "Go and have sex with ya BOYFRIEND for all I care!"

"Shutup bitch, he's not my boyfriend!" Tooru screamed as she slammed the door open and shut for extra emphasis on the anger she was currently feeling.

"Yeah? Well, I don't see you making any bloody progress, do I!"

"I DON'T SEE YOU EITHER!"

"That's because you never talk to me!"

Tooru decided to leave the front porch about now; she didn't want to blurt anything else to Yuuki. She hated talking to him and being around him. He just annoyed the living hell out of her. Going for a walk, she noticed Akito in the bushes.

"Akito?" She asked, running up to the frail man before her. "What's up?"

Akito turned and frowned at Tooru. She frowned back. It wasn't as if she actually CARED about what Akito happened to be doing; it just was getting on her nerves that she didn't know.

"Oh, it's just you, Tooru. Quick, get out of the damn bush Heero, before you look like a hobo!" Heero came out from the bush as if on command and scoffed under his breath.

"Hobo? Nice complement, coming from a SHIM!"

Akito slapped Heero before shoving him forward and pointing towards Shigure's house. Heero frowned.

"Go there and ask one of the Parallels to take you to your brother Hiro. Go!"

Heero nodded, the chains around his neck loosely bouncing as he walked off to Shigure's. Tooru wondered why she hadn't been chosen to escort the damn brat to his brother, but thought better of herself than to ask; she didn't care, was her policy!

Among the hectic talk within the house, Tohru heard a knock on the door. She decided to go and get it. Everyone watched curiously as the door swung open.

"Yo," Heero said calmly as he came inside and sat next to Yuuki and Kyou. "I'm lookin' for someone to guide me to… Sohma Estate so I can find the person called Hiro Sohma"

Tohru had already figured he was Hiro's twin; they were so little, yet so much alike. She smiled and generously offered herself.

"I will!"

"No thanks, crazy bitch. Kyou, Yuuki? Up for a walk?"

Kyou turned to him. "Get stuffed, kid,"

And so Yuuki was stuck with the job of hauling his stupid younger cousin to his other stupid younger cousin's house. It's all very confusing, nee? So lets get a flashback on the happenings at Shigure's house, okay?

_((FLASHBACK, Oh my Akito!))_

The morning started like normal; well, as normal as the household had been for the past few days. Everyone was on edge because of his or her twins. Momiji and Momegee and Harau and Haru had finally gone to their appropriate houses. Hatori had popped around with his evil twin once. Shigurei read all of Shigure's porn mags within five days.

"Shigurei dear! I have no more!"

"THEN I MUST RAPE YOU TO BITS!"

Kyou had eaten all the cod in the house for a midnight snack, much to the distaste of Kyo. He glared at his brother all morning until Kyou finally snapped.

"What the hell are you staring at, moron!"

"You ate the last of the cod!"

"Then why stare?"

"Because I'm tryin' ta get the cod back!"

"…"

Yuuki and Tooru had gotten into a fight upstairs about how each was getting on along the means of the operation. It seemed Yuuki had learnt more about Yuki than Tooru to Tohru. A fight had been held, which resulted (as you know), with Tooru leaving the house and seeing Akito.

So now you know what's been going on. Yay!

_((END FLASHBACK and go back to the scene with Akito and Tooru))_

"So," Akito cooed "How's progress?"

"Good!" Tooru lied, a sarcastic grin on her face. Akito cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, so it's not getting along as well as it should. But I'll get there! I swear on your balls!"

"Not my balls!" Akito hollered, taking a few steps away from the psychopathic girl. Tooru grinned devilishly, causing Akito to turn on his heels and run, even though he is frail.

Break this paragraph, oh Holy Ren's Boob!

Yuuki and Heero walked along the winding tracks of Sohma Estate. With Yuuki armed with a pocket knife and Heero armed with a toothbrush, they felt safe to walk around freely within the gardens. If anyone saw them, It would either be Ritsu or Kisa, as they were the only ones not to know about the invasion as of yet. Heero knocked on his brother's door.

"Hello!" His ditzy mother replied grinning like a moronic bovine, which is an offence to Haru and his brother. "How may I sexually service you!"

"Are you on drugs, lady?" Heero asked obnoxiously, pushing his way past and walking into the house with Yuuki on his tail.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as an oblivious, brown haired kid trudged down, eyes closed and mouth wide open. Heero smirked.

"Shut ya damn trap," He sighed, walking to Hiro. "And say something!"

Hiro opened his eyes and stuttered for about five minutes. Heero rolled his eyes and turned to Yuuki, who shrugged and walked off home.

"Who the hell are you!" Hiro Sohma cried, taking a few leaps back and managing to run into the wall. Heero watched, quite amused.

"Heero Souma, your same age and much more evil twin brother"

"Well that was informative!" Hiro shouted. "Where'd you come from!"

Good question. Heero didn't know where he came from. All he knew was he came from his Mummy's stomach and- wait. He came from 'home'.

"Somewhere. I need to get to know you though, because I have to. Akito's orders. So tell me of yourself. Everything. Lets get down to business, shall we?"

Heero didn't bother to say anymore as his brother stood dumbfounded before him. He didn't have much time, like the other Souma's, to get to know their twins. In his opinion, Kyou got a head start!

"Damn Kyou…" Heero mumbled under his breath as Hiro started to speak.

"Well, I'm Hiro Sohma, I'm 11 and I like to…"

**A/N:**

**This chapter is actually quite CRAP. Sorry about that.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: READ OR YOU SUCK!**

**Okay, the sequel to this will be coming out VERY shortly. I have a few idea's of how it is going to run, but not many, so if you wanna express what you think, do so. Ritsu and Kisa are the only Souma's left to be introduced, so be forewarned; end of the series in closing in on us!**


	13. Kiisaa and Ri Chan San Souma

**A/N:**

**Ri-chan-san is what Natsuki Takaya calls Ritsu… and Kiisaa is something I made up.**

**Sorry for not updating in AGES.**

**You all hate me now, don't you?**

**But, wait! You don't know the secret of Ri-chan-san yet!**

Ri-chan-san stood at the table, short, brown hair flowing casually across broad, feminine shoulders. Sipping coffee and reading the newspaper wasn't exactly something every woman did in the morning, especially gangsta's.

Right.

Ri-chan-san, a young, pretty, 27 year old woman with gangsta heritage. Never saying sorry. Never caring what anyone thought. Of course, this was mainly an act. Ri-chan-san told everyone she was male, when she was really a, well, girl. She dressed as a gangsta and talked like one too, to hide the fact of her sex.

"Ah, ya bloody mongrels!" She screamed at the news paper, flicking it away and sloshing her coffee everywhere. "Fluck!"

Bending down to wipe the coffee away with her gangsta-like sleeve, Ri-chan-san didn't hear the knock at the door. She wasn't expecting any visitors anyway.

.xxx.

Kiisaa, Heero's girlfriend, was a tall, confident woman of 12 years old. Her crimson coloured hair was long and in a loosely tied plat stretching down her thin back and lightly rubbing across her bottom.

Kiisaa's mother had ordered her to go to Ri-chan-san's house to instruct 'him' to go with her to assist with the invasion. And so, there Kiisaa stood, in the cold, on the door step of some retarded monkey gangsta.

.xxx.

"What, what, what!" Ri-chan-san bellowed at the front door, opening it. She had finally realized it was being knocked on when she realized the banging sound wasn't all in yher head from the drugs she had been taking.

"Ri-chan-san! Time to go and meet our twins! And hurry, would you! I haven't got all day!"

"Ah, cram ya pole 'ole, ya annoying little bi-atch!"

Kiisaa was offended. So she walked off to the hole in the universe and forgot about her cousin. She was sure 'he' would find 'his' way.

**(A/N: Okay, so to make all this easier… I will be calling Ri-chan-san he and she. Remember; Ri-chan-san really is a GIRL!)**

It's not like Kiisaa cared, right?

.xxx.

Tooru happened to helping with breakfast. Tohru had practically begged her.

"Please! I really need some help!"

Okay, so it was her who had convinced Tooru to help. It was more like Kyo and Yuki.

"You better do it! You're working her into a god damn stress!"

"Please Miss… Honder… she is very stressed out right now…"

"DO IT OR I WILL KNOCK YA HEAD OF YA DAMN SHOULDERS!"

"I would appreciate it…"

So maybe it wasn't them either. No one will ever know. Maybe she was softening up? Oh, who knows? Kyo coughed as Tooru bought out the food she had cooked.

"Dun dunna dun!" Tooru chimed as she placed the plate in front of him. He stared at her. Yuki did also, as she had cooked his breakfast.

"You didn't… ya know… poison this, did you?" Yuki asked cautiously. It only just occurred to him that the reason Tooru had decided to cook his and Kyo's food was to poison them.

"Moron, Tohru was watchin' me the whole damn time!" Tooru grunted through gritted teeth. She stomped away to the kitchen.

"Stupid people!" She said, slamming her fist to the table. "I hate 'em!"

Tohru looked up and smiled softly. "There, there. They really are nice!"

"Ha!" Tooru scoffed, before walking off to some random place. Tohru shook her head before serving everyone else's food. When would she learn?

.xxx.

"Kisa? Is that her name?"

Ayarmee nodded slowly and waved his hand around dramatically. "Such a pretty name too! Oh! So true!"

Kiisaa eyed her cousin watchfully and walked off to the house Ayame had pointed out to. She knocked on the door loudly, rapping away like the maniac she was.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" She screamed, in the face of poor little Kisa, who had already opened the door. Kisa wiped the spit from her face.

"H… Hello…" She muttered softly, eyes wavering from Kiisaa's face to the ground at her feet. Kiisaa found this very annoying and snapped at the girl.

"Look at me!" She hollered, "Look! Look, now!"

Kisa's head snapped up at brown eyes met blue ones. Golden hair met crimson. Kiisaa wasn't happy.

"Stop staring at me!"

"…Uh…"

Kiisaa stopped mid sentence. If she was going to do anything, she would have to be moderately nice. She grabbed her sisters hand and yanked her across the pebbled paths of Sohma Estate and towards the docks, for some ice cream. They would talk there.

"Oooh Look!" Ayame wrenched with joy. "JOY!"

"…" Ayarmee rolled his eyes as his brother started to hyperventilate.

.xxx.

Ri-chan-san strolled casually inside the hot springs were his brother was currently residing. He knew this because Ayarmee had told him; Kiisaa told him to find Ayarmee and Akito had told Kiisaa to tell Ri-chan-san. So, all in all, it was a crazy, mixed up cycle of idiocy.

"Yo, waddup mah homme dawg! Noice ta see yer finalee! Dayame!"

Ritsu looked timidly up at a strange looking man in front of him. Ritsu, naturally being, well, Ritsu… apologized.

"I'm… I'm sorry!"

"Nah, zall roight, mah homme! Zall roight!"

Ritsu stared. Who was this crazy… man?

"I'm sorry but… who are you?"

"I'm yo brotherin! Ri-chan-san's da name, dawg!"

"…I… I am Ritsu… I'm sorry to make your acquaintance" Ritsu stuttered softly as Ri-chan-san enveloped him in a bear hug. Well… a monkey hug.

"Maybe I shood tells ya da twooth of ya…" Ri-chan-san said softly. "I ish the girly one!"

Ritsu shot up. "I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!"

Ri-chan-san then pulled Ritsu through some flowers and ran up to him slow motion.

In his mind, that is.

**A/N:**

**Look, I know for a god damn fact this chapter was all over the damn place.**

**Which is why I must curse thy story.**

**BUT! Next chapter is the...END END END.**

**Understood?**


	14. It's not like he cares, right?

**A/N: **

**Oh, wah! **

**Last chapter, guys! **

It was a commemorative moment when all the Parallels had finally set themselves free of their treacherous landscape and into the world we all now. Akito decided to hold a meeting with the Parallels to discuss the topic of the week.

As everyone gathered into Akito's quarters back in Souma Estate, Kureenou noticed that there was something wrong with all the Parallels. They didn't seem as, well, aggravated as they were before. Maybe spending time with such nice people stuffed them up.

"Souma's and Honder!" Akito screamed into the crowd. "It's time to set this plan to action! Need I run over the plans again, or have you worthless piles of trash got it?"

A few 'Yes Akito' could be heard. Akito nodded.

"Good then. I wouldn't want to have to repeat myself. Now, my slithering scum; go!" Akito waved his hand angrily and the Souma's left.

**(Haha! I won't tell you the plan till the sequel!) **

They jumped through the hole and wandered into the woods, where Akito had hidden weapons less that a few days ago. Kyou ran forward.

"I want THAT ONE DAMMIT!" He yelled, reaching for the AK-47.

"No, I do!" Momegee wined, because that's what he always does.

"How about I have it, so you stop arguing, dawgs!" Ri-chan-san sighed dramatically, waving his hands around like some sort of an Ayarmee impersonator. This offended Ayarmee, by the way, so he whacked Ri-chan-san over the head with a stick.

Well, at least everything was set.

.xxx.

Tohru wandered down the stairs. She expected to be greeting by at least some kind of evil twin, but none could be found. She looked out the front door, but they weren't there either.

"Well," she said to herself. "I'll only be cooking breakfast for Sohma's this morning!"

She got to work, whipping up some ramen in record speed. When she came out, Kyo was sitting at the table.

"What took you forever!" He yelled at her gruffly. "I've been sittin' here for ages!"

"Wah! S-Sorry Kyo!" She stuttered back, placing the food on the table before him. "Where are Yuki and Shigure?"

"How the hell do you expect me to know? I don't follow their every footstep dammit!"

Tohru smiled inwardly. Seemed Kyo had woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

.xxx.

"Do you want me to give you a lethal injection?" Hatarii asked flatly, wagging the needle in front of Yukii's face. "No? Then hand over the brick bomb. Now."

Yukii eyed the needle quizzically. Hatarii wasn't serious was he? Well, just to be on the safe side, Yukii handed over the brick bomb. Hatarii thanked him and wandered away.

Yukii was afraid, to be honest. He was looking forward to slaughtering his fake 'brother'. But on the other side of the scales, he wasn't. He figured most of the Souma's were thinking the same thing, to an extent. Yukii wondered where Akito had gone psycho. Where he'd lost the plot somewhere.

'Oh well,' he thought to himself as he grabbed the last weapon. A knife. 'It's not like I care, right?'

Yukii stood up straight and watched a cloud float by. He suddenly felt a pang of sadness.

"Right?"

**A/N: **

**What a dramatic ending! **

**Maybe Yukii DOES care? Who knows. **

**Well, thanks for reading and giving me so many wicked reviews! **

**It wont be long before I start, "Operation: Death Trap!" so look out for it. **

**I might even give it a different name.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
